NEW YEAR! NEW START!
by Musette Fujiwara
Summary: What happen during Syaoran and Sakura's first year of marriage, special if he keeps on working and his wife is pregnant, a risky pregnancy, could she survive to the next year? The baby is coming. The first baby of the YEAR 2007..... R


**NEW YEAR! NEW START!**

Somewhere in an office, in one of the tallest buildings in Hong Kong, two men were still working.

"Damm, I can't believe I'll miss the dinner again..."

"Worried about what the wife will say..."

"Shut it, you are lucky yours is working, and she's gonna pick you up in an hour…"

"I _know_ I am lucky Syaoran, who _asked_ you to get Sakura pregnant in the first year of marriage? She is pregnant, a risky pregnancy..."

"Don't you remind me about that, she can't stress out…but with me working till late hours every day...you are lucky Tomoyo is understanding with the firm situation, but _Sakura_... She needs attention, evey single moment…Eriol, I don't get to be with her for a month or so..."

"But you go to all the appointments at the doctor, and the Lamaze classes?"

"Yes of course, but then as boss I've got work over time…Sakura has had it with this…_job_ of mine, but I don't know what to do…"

"Hey new year is coming maybe it will bring-"

**An hour earlier at the Li's penthouse**

"Tomoyo, I don't know what else to do, he missed Christmas, and the so-called presents that he uses as blackmail worked this time, but I just missed the time we were all together…"

"Sakura-chan, you must be calm…Be careful, think of the baby…"

"_Calm? _You want me to be calm? _You want me to be freaking calm_? I can't _be_ calm! You have Eriol always by your side, every single night since three months ago, I go to bed without him, and when I get up he is gone!"

"But Sakura that is because the pregnancy is taking a lot of you and so you need to sleep more…"

"_Sleep more_! I go to bed at 1 a.m and get up at 6 a.m, he comes after that and leaves after that..."

"But he goes with you to the doctors check ups, he always calls you…"

"Not anymore!"

"_What_?"

"He doesn't call as frequently as he used to…I think he-"

"You think he's _what_?"

"I think he is cheating on me!"

"_What_? I'm going to _kill_ him!"

"Moyo I'm not _sure_ but everything points that way..."

"Sakura you scared me, please be careful, don't judge him so quickly. You might be wrong..."

The phone rang, disturbing them.

"Excuse that _is_ mine..." – she step outside the balcony – "Hi honey!"

"_Where are you?"_

"At Sakura's?"

"_How is she?"_

"Nervous. Don't tell Syaoran but she thinks he is cheating on her..."

"_Oh my god... If it wasn't for him, I'd be the one working late, after all he is helping me with my work…Damn it! Tomoyo, we have to cancel the new years festivities..."_

"But _Eriol_, it is our six month wedding anniversary!"

"_I know but Syaoran is tired, I guess Sakura is stressed out…"_

"Fine!" She said, pouting at the phone.

"_Don't be like that…Okay we will go to dinner, but then I've got to come back to work…!"_

"Okay I'll pick you up in an hour! Love you-" She hung up.

"Sakura, sorry about this - it was Eriol making sure we wouldn't miss dinner tonight!"

"Oh yeah congratulations for your six months…You have _everything_ easy, don't you?"

"Not _quite_…I still have to call my mother in law…"

"But _that_ isn't as bad has having to go and see her every single day! _Not_ that I am complaining, I love her, I just miss going to see her with Syaoran..."

"Come on Sakura lets get you in your new clothes…after _all_…it is nearly your time…"

"I know…I just hope he is going to be here and help me out…"

"I'm _sure_ he will! Don't worry so much! Now I've got to go, I'll see you later…?"

"Bye Moyo-chan!" She smiled, and, just after Tomoyo left

"It wasn't like I was expecting _him_ to come and be with me tonight!" She went to the kitchen and turn off the oven, where a perfectly cooked lasagne could be found.

"Yep not like I was expecting him to show…he never _does_…"

Ring Ring

"_Ying Fa…."_

"What is it Xiao Lang!"

"_Wow, there is no need to be so mean!"_

"Sorry-Why did you call me?"

"I can't make it to dinner, I know we haven't-" But she cut him off.

"Don't _need_ to apologise! You can't make it again…_Right_! Don't bother coming home tonight…"

"But Yin!"

"Don't _bother_. I'll see you another time…"

Bang!

She broke her cell phone - it was the seventh this month.

"Stupid jerk! _Why_ didn't I say no when he asked me out? Why didn't I say no to him when he asked me to marry him? Stupid bastard! I should have listened to my brother! Oh, but then I wouldn't be married to him or have _you_…" She muttered, caressing her tummy "Well maybe I'll rest a little, I'm tired of arguing…"

**Back to E&S**

A knock on the door echoed through the empty office.

"Sorry for interrupting your work!" Tomoyo smiled half-heartedly.

"No need to worry- you came to fetch Eriol?"

"Yeah…he'll be back after dinner!"

"No need to do that! Eriol, I'll see you on Monday!"

"But Syaoran we have a lot of work…And Sakura might get worried…"

"She sad she wasn't expecting me... In fact she said _'Don't bother coming home tonight'_'"

"But she made a whole meal for you!"

"She did? She wasn't supposed to be on her feet…"

"Go tell her that! In _fact_ why don't you go to your home and be with her, instead of always working! She's beginning to think you have another woman!"

"_What_? Oh man…I screwed up _big_ time! Mother warned me, that pregnant woman are even worse than when they are common woman…I'm dead…Eriol be careful!"

"I'll be…I take good care of _my_ loved ones…"

"You do that…Now get _out_ of here…"

They left his office, leaving Syaoran to wonder why he was so intent on covering for Eli, the more his friend went out with his new wife, the more work he had to do…and the _less_ he saw _his_ wife.

His wife, dear Sakura, wondered why her best friend and her husband were always together, out and about. But the truth was that her husband was putting in all the work for her best friend's marriage, and leaving theirs to rot. And thanks to Tomoyo always wanting her own way, she barely even noticed that it was _her_ demanding that had caused such a rift between the two.

And now to thanks her, Syaoran went easy on Eriol, in fact he let him go in and out without any care in the world. And now to top everything, he couldn't go home to meet is wife because she strictly told him not to go. Like he was unwelcome on his own home. He was worried about her safety, her health and their baby. Sakura was always stressed, since he knew her she never managed to be calm, and now that she needed all the rest she could get, she couldn't because her husband wasn't always with her. He was been working non stop, every single day, even weekends, the only times he saw her was during family dinners, doctors appointments and Lamaze classes. And now that the time is coming up she was worried.

Unknown to Sakura he had been preparing a room in the hospital for her and the baby, he ordered them to change the colour of the walls, for his wife hated hospitals. They seemed so dull. She needed him, and he couldn't be there.

"Should be at home with her, but now it is too late…Better be going back to work…"

He worked non stop since Eriol left. But at half past eleven he received a phone call.

He picked up the phone expecting it to be Sakura.

"Hello?"

"_XIAO LANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"_

"Mother! I'm…working…"

"_Oh you are working? Working with what?"_

"Some files that need to ready before the beginning of the year."

"_Tell me the name of the file you are working on now_!"

"It is from the toy factory in Kyoto..."

"_I see…that is Eriol's work…Where is he?"_

"He's out to dinner…"

"_Alone?"_

"No - with his wife."

"_I see so you are doing his job, so he can be having fun…Now tell me Xiao Lang where is your wife?"_

"Uh-oh!"

"_UH-OH? WHAT? XIAO LANG LI WHERE IS YOUR WIFE?"_

"She is at home."

"_IS SHE? I'VE BEEN CALLING HER CELLPHONE ALL EVENING, AND THE PHONE IS DEAD! I WANTED YOU GUYS TO SPEND THE NEW YEAR'S EVE WITH US!"_

"Sorry but I'm working…Ask Sakura…"

"_DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? HER CELLPHONE IS DEAD!"_

"That is because we had an argument - she must have broken her cellphone again!"

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

"I just said I wouldn't make it to dinner…"

"_AGAIN!!!! XIAO LANG! WHERE IS YOUR WIFE?"_

"She is at home! I talked to her four hours ago…She was furious with me, she told me not to go home…And so I didn't…?"

"_ARE YOU STUPID? SHE SAID TO YOU NOT TO GO HOME, BUT SHE MEANT FOR YOU TO GO HOME THAT INSTANT! WHERE DID I MAKE AN ERROR RAISING YOU?"_

"How was I supposed to know?"

"_SIMPLY YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO HER, AND NOT TO THAT DAMM COUSIN OF YOURS! IF I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL KILL HIM! I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"_

"MOTHER I TOLD YOU SHE IS AT HOME!"

"_Don't yell at me... And she isn't at home either, she isn't answering the phone either..."_

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SOONER?"

"_Because I thought you were with your wife…Since today is such an important day…"_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"_I had a vision, with you and her, and today is going to be a very important day…"_

"HOLY SHIT! MOM I'VE GOT TO FIND HER!" And he hung up on his mother.

**Four hours earlier**

**With Sakura**

"I can't rest…this is _useless_! He should be home by now! And yet again he isn't…aaarrgggghhh…Kid you better not do that again…" She cried, as the baby kicked her.

"If you don't stop kicking your father is the one that will suffer the consequences…" She mumbled, putting a coat over her dress.

She grabbed her car keys, and went down.

"Good evening Mrs Li!"

"Good evening Ken..."

"Are you going out? Is Mr Li's mother coming to get you?"

"No, I need you to send my car to the front door!"

"Your car Mrs?"

"Yes my car, the only pink car! Can you please go get it, and leave no notice for my husband, or anyone else?"

"As you wish madam, but it is a little dangerous for you driving the way you are!"

"I'll take my chances."

"Very well - I'll be back in a moment."

Ken went to the garage and brought Sakura's car, outside he wasn't sure of what to do, Mr. Li often told him every time his wife went in her car he should be informed…but now she told him not to let them know…

He must follow their orders. And so he didn't inform Syoaran.

"Here you go miss…Just be careful, I don't Mr Li to break my neck because something happen to both of you…"

"Don't worry now I'm all by my own. I don't need you to worry about Syaoran…"

She drove for about three hours around the city. She saw every type of celebration. Family, couples, friends, business, schoolmates…

Everyone was having a good time, except her.

She was supposed to be with her husband in her home, celebrating not only the New Year arrival, but also their first year of marriage, that would be on the following day.

"I wonder if he remembers that it has been already a year since we got married, and exactly 8 months, 3 weeks and 6 days he got me pregnant? He probably forgot…"

"I shouldn't be talking to myself people might think I'm crazy! I should be more like Tomoyo, I should understand our husbands need to work, but she seems to have her relationship with her husband perfect, like she is with him every single moment-" – she stop her train of thoughts when she begun to think in some details.

"Tomoyo is always wearing good clothes when she goes to visit me and than says she goes home, not that I'm complaining she gets herself fix…but today she didn't need to wear her Versace vintage white dress…Unless she has been hiding something for me…?"

"Let see if I remember…Oh there is her car over there…" She pulled over and parked her car. She got out and saw her best friend having dinner with her husband.

"This can't be! If Tomoyo and Eriol are having dinner, then Syaoran must be cheating on me!" Sakura breathed in and out, remembering not to jump to conclusions…

"I'll call the valet in the firm."

"_Hello Li corp Speaking…"_

"Hi this Sakura Li, I would like to know if my husband car is still in the garage-aaarggghhh-"

"_Are you alright Mrs Li? Do you want me to pass the call to your husband, he is still in his office…?"_

"He _is_ still there? Don't say a word to him. Thank you, John." She hung up.

"He wouldn't lie to me…_TAXI_!" - She haled a cab.

"To where?"

"To the Li corp building a.s.a.p!"

"But don't you prefer going-"

"What did I _tell_ you?" She asked, giving him a death glare.

"Li corp! I'm on my way!"

"Good!" - She said, breathing slowly, so the pain she was feeling wasn't too hard on her.

She was stuck inside that car for a hour and a half.

"_When_ will we be there? In case you _haven't_ noticed, I'm _pregnant_ and this slow pace doesn't do any good to me!"

"Sorry, the traffic is _horrible_... But we will be there in half an hour…?"

"Never _mind_! How much is it?"

"It's 6056 yens..."

"Here you go!" She paid the driver and got out of the car. She walked, without caring if the people gave her strange looks, or whispered about her current situation.

Syaoran's office 

"_ERIOL_!" – he shouted through is cellphone

"_What is it?"_

"You want to know what it _is_? SAKURA IS MISSING!"

"_She is what?"_

"MISSING! MOTHER CAN'T FIND HER!" He opened the door of his office and the sight he saw made his heart calmed down a little in front of him there stood his wife

"Never _mind_…" He hung up his cellphone

"Sakura I was so-"

"Save it! When I told not to _bother_ to come home, I _meant_ for you to get your _ass_ in that penthouse that second! Aaaaarrrrggghhhhh-"

"Sakura? What's _wrong_?"

"Want to know what's _wrong_?" She grabbed to the doorpost so she could stand correctly

"_You_ are the problem! And do you want to know _why_?" She started walking towards him, Syaoran could only step back. His wife was _furious_.

"Why…?"

"You don't get to talk, I have a risky pregnancy, and the only thing you are _worried_ is about your _stupid_ work! And your cousin and his wife are having dinner! You should be with _me_, taking care of _me_, and _not_ stressing me out like this! You missed Christmas - you missed _everything_! I bet you would miss our first anniversary – aaaarggghhhhh-" she almost fell down, but Syaoran caught her.

"Sakura, calm _down_! What is the _real_ problem?"

"You didn't come home…and my water broke…"

"_WHAT_?"

"My _water_ broke! I was officially in labour since the I entered the building! "

"Oh my _God_! Okay lets take you the hospital. And for once Eriol can do his job." He carried her bridal style to the lift.

"Sakura _never_ disappear like that again…I thought I'd lost you."

"Not yet- aaaaarrrrrghhhhh!"

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?"

"I'm not going to be the only one to feel pain! You made it, _you_ feel it- aaaaarrrrrghhhhhhh!"

"Ouch! ERIOL GET YOUR BUTT TO THE OFFICE NOW!!!!!!" He hung up.

"You needn't be so rude!"

"I beg your pardon? _You_ are the one who is always complaining I'm always working. And if you _must_ know I was doing Eriol's work."

"So sweet you are, but can I ask you a tiny little favour?"

"Sure…?"

"Hurry up to the hospital unless you want your kid to be born in a damn car!!!!"

"Sure, right away!"

He drove as quickly as he could, he broke some driving rules, like speeding, turning to right when it is forbidden…

"Honey, hold on we will be in there in a moment. Remember , _breathing_…"

"XIAO LANG! Don't you _ever_, _ever_ again say anything about hold on, because this can't be _held _! This will come out if you don't hurry up!" – She said, grabbing his hand tightly.

"Sweetie, not so tight!"

"No, tighter! It will be better, so _you_ can suffer as much as _I_ am suffering."

"_Okay_ I get it! We are here!" He took her out of the car, and took her inside.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes, my wife-my wife-"

"Listen we are the Li's, I'm in labour and my husband is going to _faint_ so can you please move your _ass_ and do something?" Sakura roared to the woman

"Calm down Mrs Li the doctor is on his way."

As soon as Sakura grabbed the nurse's shoulders and began threatening her, the doctor arrived.

"Mrs Li, what did I tell you about your temper?"

"Listen _here_, you aren't the one who gained 20 pounds, you aren't the one in pain, you aren't the one who is almost giving birth to a child…So _forgive_ if I can't control my temper like you would like me to! I just want to give birth to this child! **NOW**!"

"Right, uh…What about your husband?"

"XIAO LANG MOVE YOUR BUTT NOW OR I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU THEN I'LL GO FIND YOU WHEREVER YOUR SOUL WILL GO AND TORTURE AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!!!"

"I'm right here honey!"

"Don't you _honey_ me this is all your fault!"

"Contact my mother?" He sighed to the nurse.

"**XIAO LANG…"**

After preparing Sakura to give birth, she was left in one room with Syaoran...

"Honey I prom-"

"Don't you _dare_ promise me something right now!" She screamed.

"I don't want to _hear_ it! I just want this cub out of my wound…NOW!"

"Okay, remember the classes, breathe in and out."

"**Syaoran call…ThE damN doctors! this kid ain't going to wait much longer to be born…**"

"Mrs Li, I'm here. Okay open your legs…Mr Li, hold her." Syaoran embraced her.

"Sakura it's almost over. C'mon we reach this far. Only a little more effort, and then everything will be easy. Don't give up on us…Please? I love you…" He whispered in her ear, kissing her hair.

"Push Mrs Li!"

_12_

" Push…"

_11_

"Push…"

_10_

"I can see his shoulders. It's almost over."

_9_

"Sakura, please push just a little bit more."

_8_

"Don't you give me that! I'm pushing as hard has I can! Do you want to _switch_?"

_7_

"This is no time for jokes!"

_6_

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

_5_

"Sakura, I love you. Just a little more and the kid will be out."

_4_

"Go! Mrs Li, push!"

_3_

"I'm pushing!"

_2_

"C'mon Sakura you can do it!"

_1_

"Just one last push!"

_Happy New Year_

"Welcome to the world! What are you going to call your baby boy, the first boy of the year?"

"Xiao Ling…" Said Sakura in a whisper. Syaoran look at his wife and to his son.

"Welcome Xiao Ling Li." He said, and then look at his wife as though making a silent promise .

"Welcome to a NEW START."

**N.a: Sorry if this story sucked... I'm aware that it isn't one of my best works but I wanted to give to all my readers a New Years Special...**

**To this fic I accept every type of reviews...**

**Musette**

**P.s: News to everyone who says I need editing I have a editor a dear friend of mine and she did edit... and Love her for doing it... Thank you so much Franki...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL**


End file.
